


Day 7 - A More Civilised Weapon

by Amemait



Category: Star Wars
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait





	Day 7 - A More Civilised Weapon

It was hardly fair, Obi-Wan knew, to claim that a Lightsaber was the end-all and be-all of weapons.

After all, non-sensitives got on rather well with blasters and rocketlaunchers and the like, and there were some comprable electromagnetically charged staffs that could, theoretically and in the right hands, be used rather effectively to fend off even a highly-skilled Jedi. Too, there were plenty of space-bound craft who used onboard weapons.

And with all this in mind, Obi-Wan trained with the Intelligence Corp. on how to use blasters and other conventional weapons.

The first time he'd picked up his lightsaber, it had felt... right. Perfect. The weight in his hands, the feel of it as it hummed into life. Simply perfect.

None of the weapons they taught him to use felt proper at all. They all felt... well. They felt wrong, that was the truth. Even the vibroblade, which he'd been assured was not only the most popular of conventionally available weapons, but was also the fastest to get hold of and the simplest to use, while maintaining the greatest resemblance to a lightsaber.

"Maybe you're just not cut out to use anything that doesn't require a piece of you to wield it?" The instructor suggested in a fit of something that, if Obi-Wan feeling uncharitable, might have called annoyance.

The statement had confused him though, and he said as much.

"Look. You know how you channel the Force through the crystal when you turn it on for the first time, thus making the lightsaber whole and true, a proper extension of yourself? Well, think of it a bit like that. You haven't formed a connection to anything that's not a lightsaber - in fact, I would have doubted that you could use any lightsaber that didn't belong to you if I didn't see you wandering about with Master Jinn's blade on your belt there - and so you can't use any other weapon the way it should be used: As an extension of yourself."

"Oh."

The instructor had looked at him for a long moment, then turned away, muttering something about 'I left library work for this?'

And ever after that, Obi-Wan chose to use his lightsaber.


End file.
